Many modern vacuum cleaners transmit electrical current from the body of the vacuum cleaner to a power nozzle via wires arranged in a helix along the length of the vacuum cleaner hose. Typical vacuum cleaner current-carrying hoses have a first end adapted to receive current from the body of the vacuum cleaner and a second end adapted to transmit current to a handle part.
A significant limitation of existing vacuum cleaner current-carrying hoses is that the first and second ends do not use the same connection system so that two current-carrying hoses cannot be coupled together in a manner that would enable an extension current-carrying hose to be added between the first current-carrying hose and the handle part. There exists a need for a connection system for vacuum cleaner current-carrying hoses and handles that will allow a vacuum cleaner current-carrying hose to be connected to either a handle part or to a second current-carrying hose.